peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Records
Ace Records Ltd. was started in 1978. Initially the company only gained permission from the label based in Mississippi to use the name in the UK, but eventually also acquired the rights to publish their recordings. When Chiswick's pop side was licensed to EMI in 1984, Ace switched to more licensing and reissuing work. In the 1980s it also gained the licensing for Modern Records, and its follow up company Kent Records, whilst in the 1990s, the company bought the label(s) including all original master tapes. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Ace Records of the UK began as a reissue offshoot of Chiswick Records in 1978, borrowing the name of the US label of producer Johnny Vincent. Early releases played by Peel included compilation LPs in the five-volume “Ace Story” series, charting the history of the original Mississippi label, released between 1979 and 1984. The DJ came to feature a huge number of Ace releases over the next two decades as the UK label grew into one of the country's premier sources of vintage material across a range of genres, including reissues of favourite albums by John Fahey and Country Joe & The Fish, dedicated artist compilations, and a wide variety of multi-artist collections of music from Peel's youth. In 2003, he compiled a personal Ace Records Top Ten list for the label's printed catalogue, highlighting many items familiar to regular listeners, such as Camille Howard tracks from “Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie,” as featured daily during his daytime stint sitting in for Jakki Brambles back in 1993.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_Is_Brambles His death, however, dashed hopes that he would contribute an introduction to the 2005 catalogue. Paying tribute, the Ace website commented: :“He was a keen supporter of the label … News of his death shocked all at Ace, he is sorely missed.” https://acerecords.co.uk/features/top-10s/john-peel Associated Labels *'Ace Records (US)' was founded in 1955 by former Specialty Records producer Johnny Vincent and released hits including "Rockin' Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu" by Huey "Piano" Smith, both sides of which were played by Peel on 21 March 1972. *'Big Beat' is a British record label and import distributor owned by Ace, specialising in garage rock both old and new. Its roster has included Peel session artists such as Cramps, Damned, Guana Batz, Meteors and T.V. Smith's Explorers. The DJ also played the Big Beat release “Peter Gunn Locomotion” by the Delmonas, featuring elements from a longtime favourite song.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/25_June_1985 *'Chiswick' was launched by Roger Armstrong and (former Skid Row and Thin Lizzy manager) Ted Carroll in 1975 as a subsidiary of Rock On Records, linked to the vintage London market stall and shop. Focused on new talent, it released records by Peel session artists including Count Bishops, Damned, Dr Feelgood, Motorhead, Meteors and Radio Stars, as well as the Nipple Erectors (featuring Shane MacGowen, later Pogues), 101ers (Joe Strummer, Clash), Johnny & The Self-Abusers (Jim Kerr, Simple Minds), and Riff Raff (Billy Bragg). *'Kent' was a Los Angeles-based record label, launched in the late 1950s by the Bihari brothers. It was a follow-up to the bankrupted Modern Records and reissued Modern's records. Since purchasing Kent, Ace has used the label to release various kinds of soul, including the “Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures” CD series (on Kent Soul) much played by Peel in the 1990s and beyond.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=godin *'Modern' was an American record company and label formed in 1945 in Los Angeles by the Bihari brothers. In the 1950s and 1960s, it was the home of blues and R&B artists such as John Lee Hooker, Elmore James and BB King. Ace Records v/a Compilations (Note that the following list features only tracks played from various artist (v/a) releases on the Ace Records label and excludes plays from other labels in the Ace group such as Kent. Plays listed by release, in order of first play. Please add more information if known.) ;1970s (LP - Ace Story Volume One) *07 March 1979: Frankie Lee Sims: Hey Little Girl *14 March 1979: Supremes: Just For You And I ;1980s (LP - The Ace Story Vol. 3) *21 October 1982: Alvin "Red" Tiler: Snake-Eyes (LP - Teenage Rock'n'Roll Party Vol 2) *06 June 1983: Little Richard: Miss Ann *14 June 1983: Daddy Cleanhead & the Chuck Higgins Band: Something Is Going On In My Room (LP - Gaz's Rockin' Blues) *10 September 1983 (BFBS): Pee Wee Crayton: The Texas Hop (LP - Jake Porter's Combo Records' Story - Volume 2 - The Blues) *18 July 1984: Tal Carter: Mad As A Man Can Be *18 July 1984: Robbin Ray: It's A Lonesome Old World *22 April 1985: Margie Day: Take Out Your False Teeth Daddy (LP – The Jin Story, Bayou Boogie Volume 1) *30 July 1985: Jivin’ Gene: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do (LP - Swallow Records - Louisiana Cajun Music Special No. 1) *06 August 1985: Leeman Prejean: Triangle Club Special (LP - Rock 'N Roll Party Volume 5) *02 December 1985: Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed *03 December 1985: Al Downing (With The Poe Kats}: Down On The Farm *28 December 1985 (BFBS): Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed *01 January 1986: Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed (LP - Jumpin' The Blues Vol. 3) *02 April 1986: James Von Streeter & His Wig Poppers: Chit'lins *15 April 1986: James Von Streeter & His Wig Poppers: Landslide (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Party Vol Six) *17 June 1986: Rod Bernard: Pardon Mr. Gordon (LP - Crescent City Bounce) *12 November 1986: Robert Parker & His Band: June Teen *25 November 1986: Art Neville: I'm Just A Fool To Care *02 May 1988: Big Boy Myles: Mickey Mouse Boarding House (LP - Hey Baby, Don't You Want A Man Like Me?) * 11 February 1987: Deuces Of Rhythm & Tempo Toppers: Fool At The Wheel (LP - Harlem Hit Parade (Old Town Blues Volume 2)) Ace * 06 April 1987: Hal Paige & His Whalers: Rock The Joint This Morning (LP - Rock'N'Roll Party Vol. 7) *30 June 1987: Titans: Free And Easy *10 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Lloyd Lambert: Whistlin' Joe *17 August 1987: Lucky Enois Quintet: Zig Zig Zaggin (LP - Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm Volume 1) * 11 January 1988: Dennis Binder: Early Times (LP - Ike Turner And His Kings Of Rhythm ‎– Talent Scout Blues) *28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Jimmy Thomas: Tin Pan Alley ;1990 (LP - Blues Guitar Blasters) *21 March 1990: Ike Turner: Twistin' The Strings (LP - Cruisin' And Bluesin') *22 March 1990: Savoys: Yacka Hoom Boom *14 April 1990 (BFBS): Al Smith & The Savoys (with Jack McVea Orchestra): Chop Chop Boom *22 May 1990: Jonesy's Combo featuring Fletcher Smith's Squares: Ting Ting Boom Scat (CD - Jumpin' The Blues) *24 July 1990: James Von Streeter & His Wig Poppers: Chit'lins *11 August 1990 (BFBS): James Von Streeter & His Wig Poppers: Chit'lins ;1991 (CD - 32 Hot Rod Hits) *23 February 1991: Deuce Coupes: Gear Masher *02 March 1991: Deuce Coupes: Candyapple Blue *16 March 1991 (BFBS): Deuce Coupes: Gear Masher (CD – Laurie Vocal Groups: The Doo Wop Sound) *23 February 1991: Vito And The Salutations: Hello Dolly *10 March 1991: Bon-Aires: The Shrine Of St. Cecilia (CD - Big Surf) *01 December 1991: Lively Ones: Surf Rider *15 December 1991: Lively Ones: Pipeline *16 February 1992: Sentinels: The Pipe *23 January 2001: Sentinels: The Pipe ;1992 (CD - The Del-Fi & Donna Story) *03 April 1992: Larry Bright: When I Last Did The Mashed Potatoes With You *04 April 1992: Chan Romero: Hippy, Hippy Shake *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Larry Bright: When I Did The Mashed Potato *26 April 1992 (BFBS): Shadows(3): Under Stars Of Love *03 May 1992 (BFBS): Ron Holden: My Babe (CD - Story of Goldband Records: Eddie's House Of Hits) *01 November 1992 (BFBS): Johnny Duhon: So What *14 November 1992: Phil Phillips: Stormy Weather *22 November 1992 (BFBS): Phil Phillips - Stormy Weather *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Johnny Duhon: So What? *01 February 2001: Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee *03 April 2003: Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee *08 April 2003: Johnny Duhon And The Yellow Jackets: So What? (CD - Classic Doo Wop) *13 November 1992: Johnny Staton and the Feathers: At The Altar *14 November 1992: Joel And The Dimensions: Sweetest One *15 November 1992 (BFBS): Johnny Staton & the Feathers: At The Altar *27 November 1992: George Grant & Castelles: One Little Teardrop *04 December 1992: Joel And The Dimensions: Sweetest One ;1993 (CD - Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop) *08 January 1993: Eternals: Rockin' In The Jungle *15 January 1993: Jive Five: My True Story *30 January 1993: Randy & The Rainbows: Why Do Kids Grow Up *31 January 1993 (BFBS): Jive Five: My True Story *05 February 1993: Crowns: Possibility (CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *08 January 1993: Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie *08 January 1993: Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie *15 January 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *16 January 1993: Camille Howard: Million Dollar Boogie *22 January 1993: Camille Howard: X-Temporaneous Boogie *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie *31 January 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *01 February 1993 (Ö3): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *06 February 1993: Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: X-Temperaneous Boogie *12 February 1993: Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie *19 February 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *21 February 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie *26 February 1993: Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie *08 March 1993 (Ö3): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: X-Temperaneous Boogie *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Instantaneous Boogie *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie *11 June 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *26 June 1993: Camille Howard: Fire-Ball Boogie *30 October 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie *20 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (CD - Bayou Blues Blasters) *10 September 1993: Ivory Jackson: I'm A Country Boy *17 September 1993 (BFBS): Ivory Jackson: I'm A Country Boy *25 September 1993: Hop Wilson And His Buddies: Broke And Hungry *02 October 1993: Ivory Jackson: I'm A Country Boy *08 October 1993 (BFBS): Hop Wilson: Broken Hungry *09 October 1993: Lonesome Sundown with Clarence Garlow: It Ain't Right (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) *10 September 1993: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *17 September 1993: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *02 October 1993: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *29 October 1993: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *18 September 1993: Bonnevilles: Lorraine *25 September 1993: Symbols: Crying My Heart Out *04 October 1993 (Ö3): Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *22 January 1994: Packards: Dream Of Love *02 June 1996: Symbols: The Last Rose Of Summer *09 June 1996 (BFBS): Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *22 September 1996: Bonnevilles: Zu Zu *23 September 1996 (BBC World Service): Bonnevilles: Lorraine *10 June 1997: Symbols: Crying Out My Heart Out *20 September 2001: Symbols: The Last Rose Of Summer *08 November 2001: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer *15 May 2003: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume 2) *01 October 1993: Royal Tones: Hong Kong Jelly Wong *02 October 1993: Vocaleers: Love And Devotion *16 October 1993: Solitaires: The Angels Sang *05 February 1994: Fiestas: Our Anniversary *11 February 1994: Ovations: My Lullabye (CD – Fabulous Flips: Great B Sides Of The 50s and 60s) *05 November 1993: Jack Scott: Leroy *06 November 1993: Rosie And The Originals: Give My Love *12 November 1993: Little Richard: Miss Ann *13 November 1993: Everly Brothers: I Wonder If I Care As Much *19 November 1993: Hollywood Flames: Crazy *27 November 1993 (BFBS): Hollywood Flames: Crazy (CD – Authentic Excello R&B) *06 November 1993: Lightning' Slim: I'm Warning You Baby *19 November 1993: Lonesome Sundown: Lonesome Lonely Blues (CD - Teen Beat: 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals) *27 November 1993: Rene Hall: Twitchy *03 December 1993: Yellow Jackets: So What *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Rene Hall: Twitchy *10 December 1993: Rockin' Rebels: Wild Weekend ;1994 (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 3) *22 January 1994: Bill Parsons: The All American Boy *04 February 1994: Jan & Arnie: Jennie Lee *05 February 1994: Jack Scott: My True Love *11 February 1994: Billy Myles: The Joker *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Jan & Arnie: Jenny Lee *18 February 1994: Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep *25 February 1994: Blue Jays: Lover’s Island *26 February 1994 (BFBS): Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep *10 December 1994: Nat Kendrick & The Swans: Do The Mashed Potatoes 1 (CD - It's Jesus Y'All: Soulful Sound of Nashboro Gospel) *14 May 1994: Gospel Keynotes: Jesus, You've Been Good To Me *27 May 1994: Troy Ramey & The Soul Searchers: I Can't Stop Holding On *28 May 1994: Tommy Ellison & The Singing Stars: I Want To Be Loved *03 June 1994: Salem Travelers: Hungry Child *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Gospel Keynotes: Jesus You've Been Good To Me (CD - Teen Beat Vol. 2) *16 September 1994: String-A-Longs: Mathilda *23 October 2003: Les Cooper & The Soul Rockers: Wiggle Wobble (CD - Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk VA Rock N Roll Sound) *08 October 1994 (BFBS): Barbara Redd: Dancing Teardrops *15 October 1994: Jimmy Soul: My Baby Loves To Bowl *22 October 1994: Sheiks: Why Should I Dance *29 October 1994: Church Street Five: A Night With Daddy G *04 November 1994: Azaleas: Hey Little Boy *12 November 1994 (BFBS): Azaleas: Hey Little Boy (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 4) *05 November 1994: Ray Sharpe: Lina Lu *05 November 1994: Don French: Lonely Saturday Night *12 November 1994: Nappy Brown: Little By Little *09 December 1994: Royaltones: Flamingo Express ;1995 (CD - Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party) *17 March 1995: Symbols: Crying My Heart Out *18 March 1995: Cleftones: The Masquerade Is Over *24 March 1995: Hop Wilson: Chicken Stuff *25 March 1995 (BFBS): Clefftones: The Masquerade Is Over *25 March 1995 (BFBS): Symbols: Crying My Heart Out *01 April 1995: Johnny 'Guitar' Watson: Those Lonely, Lonely Nights (CD - House Rockin' Blues: Chess & Checker Chicago Classics) *07 April 1995: G. L. Crockett: Look Out Mabel *14 April 1995: Muddy Waters: Young Fashioned Ways *21 April 1995: Howlin' Wolf: I Have A Little Girl *22 April 1995: John Brim: Rattlesnake *28 April 1995: Willie Mabon: Poison Ivy *13 May 1995: Blue Smitty: Date Bait *19 May 1995: Jimmy Rogers: If It Ain't Me *20 May 1995: Bo Diddley: Little Girl (CD - Fabulous Flips Vol.2) *05 May 1995: Peanuts Wilson: Cast Iron Arm *13 May 1995 (BFBS): Peanuts Wilson: Cast Iron Arm (CD – Playin' Hard To Get - West Coast Girls) *30 June 1995: Dorothy Berry: You're So Fine (CD - The Heart Of Southern Soul) *04 August 1995: Johnny Truitt: Your Love Is Worth The Pain *12 August 1995 (BFBS): Johnny Truitt: Your Love Is Worth The Pain *19 August 1995: Tiny Watkins: A Soldier's Sad Story *26 August 1995 (BFBS): Tiny Watkins: A Soldier's Sad Story (CD – Radio Gold Volume 3) *05 August 1995: Fats Domino: I'm In Love Again *11 August 1995: Billy Ward & The Dominos: Stardust (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol.5) *13 October 1995: Dale & Grace: I'm Leaving It Up To You *20 October 1995: Travis & Bob: Tell Him No *21 October 1995: Johnnie & Joe: Over The Mountain, Across The Sea *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Dale & Grace: I'm Leaving It Up To You *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Travis & Bob: Tell Him No *03 November 1995: Gene Thomas: Sometime *11 November 1995 (BFBS): Gene Thomas: Sometimes *23 October 2003: Accents: Wiggle Wiggle (CD - Early Girls, Vol. 1: Popsicles & Icicles) *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Sensations: Music Music Music (CD - Rhythm Rockin' Blues) *16 December 1995: Ike Turner: I Ain't Drunk *13 January 1996 (BFBS): Ike Turner & Johnny Wright: The World Is Yours ;1996 (CD - Dootone Doo-Wop, Vol. 1) *17 February 1996 (BFBS): Charles McCullough & the Silks: My Girl *24 February 1996: Dootones: The Day You Said Goodbye (CD – Teen Beat Vol 3) *15 March 1996: Lee Allen And His Band: Walking With Mr Lee (CD – The Heart Of Southern Soul Volume 2) *28 July 1996: Kip Anderson: You’ll Lose A Good Thing *31 August 1996 (BFBS): Dee & Don: I Can't Stand It *03 November 1996: Lucille Mathis: Am I Asking Too Much *21 November 2001: Lattimore Brown: I Will *22 November 2001: Wallace Brothers: Those Precious Words *06 December 2001: Eugene Kemp: No Pity In The City *11 December 2001: Stacy Lane: No Brags, Just Facts (CD - Toes On The Nose (32 Surf Age Instrumentals)) *02 November 1996: Ghouls: Voodoo Juice *10 November 1996: Vulcanes: Moon Probe *03 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Sandy Nelson: Casbah (CD - Deep Harmonica Blues) *29 December 1996: Jerry McCain & His Upstarts: That's What They Want *January 1997 (FSK): Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: Chicken (a.k.a. Chuck A Luck) *11 January 1997: Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: Chicken (a.k.a. Chuck A Luck) *19 February 1997: Jimmy Anderson: Shut Your Mouth *27 February 1997: Lightnin' Slim: I'm Grown *04 March 1997: Jolly George: She's Got Me *11 March 1997: Slim Harpo: Wonderin And Worryin *20 March 1997: Whispering Smith: Harmonica Twist ;1997 (CD – The Golden Age Of American Rock ‘n’ Roll Vol 6) *15 February 1997: Harvey & The Moonbeams: Ten Commandments Of Love *20 February 1997: Johnny Ace: Pledging My Love *25 February 1997: Falcons: You’re So Fine *05 March 1997: Delacardos: Hold Back The Tears *17 March 1997 (BFBS): Falcons: You're So Fine *17 December 1997: Bunker Hill: Hide And Go Seek (CD - Fabulous Flips Vol. 3) *March 1997 (FSK): Falcons: Goddess Of Angels *06 March 1997: Falcons: Goddess Of Angels *13 March 1997: Fats Domino: Before I Grow Too Old (CD – Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2) *25 March 1997: Calvanes: Crazy Over You *27 March 1997: Don Julian & The Meadowlarks: Heaven And Paradise *02 April 1997: Romancers: I Still Remember *10 April 1997: Penguins: I Ain't Gonna Cry No More *24 April 1997 (BFBS): Romancers: 'I Still Remember *04 June 1997: Saigons: You're Heavenly *05 June 1997 (BFBS): Henry Houston & Cufflinx: Lawful Wedding (JP: 'The older I get, actually, the more I like doo-wop.') (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol. 2) *06 May 1997: Lonnie Mack: Memphis *26 September 2002: Duprees: You Belong To Me (CD - No Jive Authentic Southern Country Blues) *08 May 1997: Leap Frogs: Dirty Britches *16 May 1997 (BFBS): Shy Guy Douglas: I'm Your Country Man *16 May 1997 (BFBS): Leapfrogs: Dirty Britches (CD - The Ebb Story Volume 2) *15 July 1997: Zion Travelers: Beautiful City *24 July 1997: Ted Taylor: Days Are Dark (CD - Teen Beat Volume 4) *04 September 1997: Ace Cannon: Tuff *10 September 1997: Wes Dakus: Side Winder *18 September 1997: Lonnie Mack: Chicken Pickin *18 September 1997 (Radio Eins): Lonnie Mack: Chicken Pickin' *16 October 1997: Hollywood Persuaders: Drums A Go-Go *22 October 1997: Dave Myers & The Surftones: Church Key *24 January 2001: Moe Koffman Quartette: Swinging Shepherd Blues (CD - The Baton Label) *11 November 1997: Fidelity’s: The Things I Love ;1998 (CD - Ernie's Record Mart) *02 June 1998: John R/Lillian Offitt: John R Theme/Miss You So (CD - Combo Vocal Groups Volume 1) *08 July 1998: Ko Kos: The First Day Of School (CD - The Best Of Excello Gospel *15 July 1998: Sons Of The South: Didn't It Rain Children *21 July 1998: Silvertone Singers Of Cincinnati: Run On To The End (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *29 July 1998: Sam McGee: Wheels *30 July 1998: Del McCoury: Roll In My Sweet Baby's Arms *August 1998 (FSK): Sam McGee: Ching Chong *05 August 1998: Sam McGee: Ching Chong *06 August 1998: Sam McGee: Ching Chong Ching Chong *12 August 1998: J.E. Mainer's Mountaineers: Mississippi Sawyers Ching Chong *18 August 1998: Any Old Time Stringband: Dear Companion *08 April 1999: Sam McGee: Ching Chong (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): J.E. Mainers' Mountaineers: Mississippi Sawyers *27 September 2000: Sam McGee: Wheels 9 *11 October 2000: Del McCoury: Roll In My Sweet Baby's Arms *December 2000 (FSK): Sam McGee: Ching Chong *19 September 2001: Del McCoury: Roll In My Sweet Babies Arms *16 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Any Old Time String Band: Dear Companion *18 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Sam McGee: Ching Chong (CD - Located In The Record Center Of The South) ) *06 August 1998: Good Rockin Sam: Don't Let Your Daddy Slow Walk You Down (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 7) *December 1998 (FSK): Kendall Sisters: Yea, Yea *09 December 1998: Vito & the Salutations: Unchained Melody (JP: 'What a treat to hear that after all of these years.') *10 December 1998: Flares: Foot Stomping *17 December 1998: Sonny Knight: Confidential *20 December 1998 (BFBS): Blenders: Daughter *05 January 1999: Bobby Parker: Watch Your Step *14 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Vito & The Salutations: Unchained Melody *19 January 1999: Flares: Foot Stomping *22 January 1999 (BBC World Service): Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee ;1999 (CD - Land Of 1000 Dances. The Ultimate Compilation Of Hit Dances 1958-1965) *March 1999 (FSK): Billy Graves: The Shag (Is Totally Cool) *02 March 1999: Jackie Lee: The Duck *10 March 1999: Rollers: Continental Walk *16 March 1999: Billy Graves: The Shag (Is Totally Cool) *18 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Rollers: The Continental Walk *22 March 1999 (BFBS): Tony & Joe: The Freeze *06 April 1999: Billy Graves: The Shag (Is Totally Cool) (CD - Harp Blues) *31 March 1999: Papa Lightfoot: Wine, Women, Whiskey *08 April 1999: Jerry McCain: Steady *21 April 1999: Little Walter & His Dukes: Roller Coaster *22 April 1999: Jimmy & Walter: Easy (I Almost Lost My Mind) *22 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Shy Guy Douglas: Monkey Doin' Woman *28 April 1999: Billy Boy: I Ain't Got You *29 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Sonny Boy Williamson: Ninety-Nine *06 May 1999: Shy Guy Douglas: Monkey Doin' Woman *13 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Shy Guy Douglas: What's This I Hear (CD - Where The Girls Are Vol. 2) *08 July 1999: Maxine Brown: She's Got Everything *15 July 1999: Candy & The Kisses: Sweet And Lovely *20 July 1999: Shangri-Las: Hate To Say I Told You So *29 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Shangri-Las: Hate To Say I Told You So *05 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Jackie Hayes: Johnny, Drive Me Home (CD - Let The Boogie Woogie Rock And Roll) *01 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Odelle Turner (with Jesse Stone & His Orchestra): Alarm Clock Boogie *21 July 1999: Clyde McPhatter: Let The Boogie Woogie Roll *23 September 1999: Frankie Marshall: Why Oh Why (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol. 5) *27 July 1999: Sharps: We Three-My Echo, My Shadow And Me (CD - The Laurie Records Story Volume One) *24 November 1999: Barbarians: Are You A Boy Or Are You A Girl? (JP: 'The drummer in the Barbarians had only one arm, if I remember correctly, but I've checked. We had a bit of an inspection and all of the percussionists in tonight's programme have a full complement of limbs.') (CD - Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol. 8) *24 November 1999: Cyclones: Bullwhip Rock *02 December 1999: Danleers: One Summer Night (CD -Wop Ding A Ling: Classic New York Doo Wop) *25 November 1999 (Radio Eins): Tradewinds: Aggravation *02 December 1999: Big Five: Blue Eyes *09 December 1999: Creators: There's Gonna Be An Angel *13 December 1999 (BFBS): Creators: There's Going To Be An Angel ;2000 (CD – Bayou Rockabilly Cats) *03 February 2000: Al Ferrier: It's Too Late Now *08 February 2000: Al Ferrier & His Boppin' Billies: I'll Never Do Any Wrong *13 February 2000 (BFBS): Al Ferrier & The Boppin' Billies: I'll Never Do Anything Wrong *17 February 2000: Eddie Shuler’s All Star Reveliers: Jambalaya Boogie *22 February 2000: Al Ferrier & The Boppin‘ Billies: It‘s Too Late Now *16 March 2000: Hopeless Homer: The Girl In The Red Blue Jeans (CD - Bay Area Rockers) *28 March 2000: Bobby Freeman: Betty Lou's Got A New Pair Of Shoes *02 April 2000 (BFBS): Bobby Freeman: Betty Lou Got A New Pair Of Shoes (CD - Rockin' On Broadway: The Time, Brent, Shad Story) *18 May 2000: Lewis Reed: Merry Go Round *18 May 2000: Eddie Quinteros: Slow Down Sandy *30 May 2000: Wayne Worley: Red Headed Woman *13 June 2000: Eddie Quinteros: Slow Down Sandy *06 July 2000: Wayne Worley: Red Headed Woman (CD - Hot Sax, Cool Licks: King Curtis) *31 May 2000: King Curtis: Lil Brother (CD - Honky Tonk! The King & Federal R&B Instrumentals) *13 June 2000: Freddy King: Hide Away *14 June 2000: Bill Doggett: Honky-Tonk *15 June 2000: Earl Bostic (& His Orchestra): Flamingo *06 July 2000: Cal Green & His Orchestra: The Big Push (CD - Teen Beat Volume 5) *August 2000 (FSK): Rumblers: Boss *02 August 2000: James Booker: Gonzo *08 August 2000: Doc Bagby: Dumplins *22 August 2000: Mar-Keys: Last Night (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *22 November 2000: Icky Renrut: Prancin *23 November 2000: Icky Renrut: Ho Ho *23 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Icky Renrut: Ho Ho *28 November 2000: Icky Renrut: Prancin' *29 November 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Gulley *December 2000 (FSK): Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Groove *06 December 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: Going Home *07 December 2000 (Radio Eins): Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Rooster *12 December 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: Twistin' The Strings *14 December 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: Trackdown Twist ;2001 (CD - Messing With The Blues) *07 February 2001: Frank Floorshow Culley & His Band: After Hours Session *08 February 2001: Little Johnny Jones: Wait Baby (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 9) *March 2001 (FSK): Johnny And The Hurricanes: Crossfire *22 March 2001: Shep & The Limelights: Daddy's Home *24 April 2001: Five Keys: Out Of Sight (CD - King Rockabilly) *27 March 2001: Blue Tones: Shake Shake *28 March 2001: Boyd Bennett: Move *10 April 2001: Joe Penny: Bip A Little, Bop A Lot *29 March 2001: Cecil McNabb: Clock Tickin' Rhythm *11 April 2001: Joe Penny: Mercy, Mercy, Percy (CD - Modern Vocal Groups Volume 5) *09 May 2001: Cadets: Wiggie Waggie Woo *15 May 2001: Sounds: Sweet Sixteen *27 May 2001 (BBC World Service): Rocketeers: Hey Rube *05 July 2001: Cadets: Wiggie Waggie Woo *11 July 2001: Rocketeers: Hey Rube (CD - The Spark Records Story) *03 July 2001: Big Boy Groves & Band: I Gotta New Car *04 July 2001: Mister Ruffin: Bring It On Back (CD - Great R&B Instrumentals) *26 September 2001: Larry Dale: Keep Getting Up *28 November 2001: Wild Jimmy Spruill: Hard Grind (CD - Flip Doo Wop - Volume 1) * 12 December 2001: Donald Woods & The Vel-Aires: Death Of An Angel ;2002 (CD - Cajun Classics: Kings Of Cajun At Their Very Best) *13 February 2002: Aldus Roger & The Louisiana Playboys: The Lafayette Two-Step *27 February 2002 (BBC World Service): Aldus Roger & The Louisiana Playboys: Lafayette Two Step *14 May 2002: Iry LeJeune: Grande Bosco *24 March 2004: Austin Pitre And The Evangeline Playboys: Flumes D'Enfer *31 March 2004: Iry Lejeune: Grande Bosco (CD - Queens Of King: The King Girl Groups) *11 April 2002: Shondells: Ooo Sometimes *04 July 2002: Shondells: Oooo Sometimes (CD – Land Of 1000 Dances, Vol. 2) *18 April 2002: Ray Bryant Trio: The Madison Time Pt 1 *15 May 2002: Guitar Junior: The Crawl *04 June 2002: Duane Eddy: (Dance With) The Guitar Man *11 June 2002: Curtis Lee: The Wobble (CD - Caribbean R&B Classics (Big People Music)) *23 July 2002: Jesse Belvin: (I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons *08 August 2002: Johnny 'Guitar' Watson: Those Lonely, Lonely Nights (CD - Love That Louie: The Louie Louie Files) *24 July 2002: Richard Berry: Louie Louie (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll) *05 September 2002: Corsairs: Smoky Places (CD – King Hillbilly Big Bop And Boogie) *19 September 2002: Grandpa Jones: You Make Our Shack A Mansion (CD - Jiving Jamboree 3) *19 November 2002: Roy Brown and his Mighty Mighty Men: Fannie Brown Got Married *27 November 2002: Jesse Powell and his Orchestra: The Walkin' Blues *12 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Jesse Powell (& His Orch. feat. Fluffy Hunter): The Walkin' Blues *17 December 2002: Boyd Bennett And His Rockets: Cool Disc Jockey *09 January 2003: Jesse Powell and his Orchestra: The Walkin' Blues ;2003 (CD- The Early Jin Singles: Southland Rock 'n' Roll) *22 January 2003: Rod Bernard: This Should Go On Forever (CD - Great Googa Mooga) *25 February 2003: Don & Dewey: Bim Bam *26 February 2003: Bobbettes: Um Bow Bow *04 March 2003: Larry Williams: Heeby Jeebies *06 March 2003: Chips: Rubber Biscuit (3xCD - Newport Folk Festival: Best Of The Blues 1959-68) *21 May 2003: Skip James: Hard Time Killing Floor Blues *05 June 2003: Muddy Waters: Walkin' Blues (2xCD - The Complete Meteor Rockabilly & Hillbilly Recordings) *03 June 2003: Bud Deckelman with the Daydreamers: Day Dreamin' *24 June 2003: Buddy Bain, Kay Wayne, Merle Taylor with the Hayriders: Can We Live It Down? (CD - Where The Girls Are 5) *05 June 2003: Pussycats: Dressed In Black *12 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Pussycats: Dressed In Black (CD - Swingbillies: Hillbilly & Western Swing On Modern/Colonial/Flair 1947-1952) *15 July 2003: Homer Clemons: Little Beaver *23 July 2003: Jimmy Bryant And The Sons Of The Saddle: Holiday For Guitar *24 July 2003 (Radio Eins): Tommy Little & the Sunrise Rangers: High Geared Daddy ;2004 (CD - The Golden Age of American Rock n Roll: Special DooWop Edition) *20 July 2004: Classics: Till Then *24 June 2004: Van Dykes: The Bells Are Ringing *29 July 2004: Slades: You Cheated *25 August 2004: Flamingos: Lovers Never Say Goodbye *08 September 2004: Orioles: Crying In The Chapel See Also *My Top Ten (Transcript) *Kent Records Links *Wikipedia *Ace Records (Many of the compilations are available for sale there) *Discogs: Ace Records *Rate Your Music: Ace Records (V/A releases only) *Ace Records: From market stall to one of the world’s most innovative reissue labels (Independent, 2015) Category:Discography Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations